


Maybe I am a jerk (Spin-Offs)

by Irvette



Series: Maybe I'm a jerk... [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irvette/pseuds/Irvette
Summary: This is a small collection of spin-offs for 'Maybe I'm a jerk'. I suggest reading the entire original story first.





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly NSFW-ish, I guess. Well, compared to my earlier smutty fanfics, lol.

Your rented flat was small and modest, but it was yours in some way and you felt comfortable in it. It’s been about two weeks since you broke up with Zen. Among the RFA members, it was still awkward and weird. Despite this, you still quite often visited the chat room when you were taking a break from work. Now, when you lived alone and you had to pay your bills yourself, you worked more. That’s why it was nice to sometimes get away from duties. You logged in to the chat room and noticed that Jumin is also present on it.

_**  
You:** Hello, Jumin ^^_

_ **Jumin Han: ** _

_**Jumin Han:** hello, how’s your day?_

_**You: **quite nice, and yours?_

_**Jumin Han: **I’m at dinner with my father and his new woman._

_**You:** … another one?_

_**Jumin Han: **Yes._

_**You:** It must be hard for you…_

_**Jumin Han: **Yes, it is. That’s why I’m glad you’re here._

_**You:** Aren’t they complaining about you being at your phone?_

_**Jumin Han: **They didn’t even notice._

_**Jumin Han: **They’re too busy talking with each other._

_**Jumin Han: **I will need to forget about this event._

_**Jumin Han:** Can we…?_

_**You: **… meet up?_

_**Jumin Han: **Yes, that would be great._

_**Jumin Han:** _

_**You:** So tonight? ^^_

_**You:** At my place?_

_**Jumin Han: **At your place?_

_**You: **ya, why not?_

_**Jumin Han: **Alright. I’ll be there at 8 pm._

_**You: **Will it not cause any unpleasant gossip for you?_

_**You:** You know… My area is not too… prestigious._

_**Jumin Han:** I will be discreet._

_ **[707 has entered the chat room]** _

_**707:** _

_**707:** oh, the secret meeting_

_**707:** this is exciting_

_**You: **Seven, why are you always here when you’re least needed?_

_ **707:** _

_**707: **Did I say something wrong?_

_**707:** you two lovely birds don’t have to be so mysterious anymore, lolol_

_**Jumin Han: **We’re trying to be considerate._

_**Jumin Han: **Not that you can understand that._

_**707: **ouch_

_**707:** so harsh T-T_

_ **[Zen has entered the chat room]** _

_**707:** oooooooh_

_**707: **that’ll be awkward_

_**Zen: **well, hello._

_**You: **Hello, Zen. How are you?_

_**Zen: **Ha! This is a funny question!_

_**Jumin Han:** Leave her alone, Zen._

_**Zen: **oh, look at you, what a protector._

_**Zen:** you two, you are quite fast._

_**You: **Zen…_

_**Jumin Han: **Do you have a problem with that?_

_**Zen: **well, OF COURSE I have_

_**Zen: **Are you stupid or what?_

_**Jumin Han:** I’m not going to waste my energy on this stupid quarrel with you._

_**Zen: **That’s right, you have to keep your energy for TONIGHT._

_**707: ***takes out a pack of popcorn*_

_**You: **Zen, is this really necessary?_

_**Zen: **and you cheating on me was necessary?_

_**Jumin Han: **Your relationship with her was unnecessary._

_**You:** Jumin…_

_**Zen:** …._

_**Zen:** okay, I’m leaving._

_ **[Zen has left the chat room]** _

_**You: **-_-_

_**You: **Jumin!_

_**Jumin Han:** What? He started it._

_**707: **I’m enjoying this far too much lololol_

_ _ **707: ** _ _

_ **[Zen has entered the chat room]** _

_**Zen: **One more thing._

_**Zen:** You two calling this considerate?_

_**Zen:** You were showing off._

_**Zen: **You rubbed in my face that you’re going to spend the night together._

_**Jumin Han: **It’s no longer your concern._

_**Zen: **Are you freaking kidding me?_

_**You: **okay, that’s enough -_-_

_**You: **Can you two please stop with this nonsense?_

_**Jumin Han: **Actually, I have to go._

_**Jumin Han:** My apologies, Y/N._

_**Jumin Han: **See you tonight._

_ **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _

_ **Zen:** _

_  
**Zen: **he’s showing off on purpose!_

_**You: **No, he’s not._

_**Zen: **okay, so next time, when you’re about to discuss on THIS matter_

_**Zen: **Do it through your phone_

_**Zen: **jesus christ_

_**You:** it was a pure coincidence that we were talking about it here, Zen._

_**You: **nobody was going to show off._

_**You:** so please, calm down._

_**Zen: **ARGH_

_ **[Zen has left the chat room]** _

_**707: **lolololol_

_**707: **what a drama_

_**You: **… and you’re still here…_

_**707:** I never thought I’d be able to enjoy the quarrels of these two even more_

_**707: **but thanks to you_

_ **[Y/N has left the chat room]** _

You fell your back on the sofa and sighed loudly. How much time will it look like this? Of course, you knew why it looks like this and you were not surprised, but you would like to rest from this constant awkwardness and quarrels. You were really trying not to show off with your relationship with Jumin, and you understood why Zen was so angry. But on the other hand, he couldn’t expect that you’ll pretend eternally that nothing is happening.

You started to feel anxious when evening drew near. Knowing what kind of life does Jumin live, you suddenly understood what a bad idea it was to invite him here. Even when you cleaned up your little apartment, and decorated the table with candles to give the environment a little romantic atmosphere… You still had the feeling that you didn’t do enough. But it was too late to change your mind. Finally, 8 pm approached.

You heard a knock on the door. You took a deep breath and opened it. Your relationship with Jumin, unlike with Zen, was not born because you fell in love with his appearance. But you couldn’t deny that he always looked handsome and elegant. Now, too. He gave you a bouquet of flowers, for which you thanked embarrassed. You let him into the apartment, but before you closed the door, you looked around. There were neither limousine nor bodyguards - but you were sure they were nearby.

You put the flowers in a jug, and Jumin removed and hung his coat. Then, he put a bottle of wine - which he also had with him - on the table. You felt you were getting red when he started looking around your small apartment.

“It’s cozy in here,” He commented.

“Really?” You smiled wryly.

“But if you need something bigger, I can organize something for you,” he suggested at once.

“Jumin…”

“You can also move to my-”

“Jumin, we’ve talked about it, it’s definitely too early.”

He sighed, “I’m just worried, this neighborhood does not look safe either.”

“I’ve lived here before, nothing has ever happened, so you don’t need to worry, really. Also, I can manage myself.”

He turned to you, pouting. You giggled, stood on tiptoe to reach his face and kissed him lightly on the lips, “You’re cute.”

“Me?” He looked confused.

You nodded and then invited him to the table, “We have a pizza… and wine… It will be an interesting combination.”

“I’ve never had a pizza before,” he declared.

You opened your eyes wide, “Really? So you don’t know what you were missing!”

The dinner was quite funny. Jumin really liked the pizza, which pleased you. You’ve never been good at cooking. Besides, it was interesting to watch him eat so common food. He looked almost shocked that such food could be so tasty. Of course, the wine also helped you both to relax. And he was right saying at the party that you’re not much of a drinker. Pretty soon it started to spin in your head, and finally, somehow you managed to get dirty with the sauce.

“Argh! Now I need to change clothes,” You complained and Jumin chuckled at you.

“I can help you with that.”

“Oh my! Mr. Han, you want to take advantage of me when I’m drunk?”

He smiled at you innocently, “I was just kidding, go change your clothes, I’ll wait.”

“What a gentleman!” You giggled.

You went to your bedroom and wondered for a moment. Should you…? No… Or maybe… Ah, fuck it! You knew that he wants it as much as you do. So you changed into a nightgown. It was quite defiant. It exposed your legs and arms, besides it was a little translucent and showed your underwear underneath. Before you left the bedroom, you took a deep breath, your heart ached.

Jumin was stunned when he saw you. He definitely didn’t expect it. You smiled triumphantly and approached him, “I thought it is late so… Why wouldn’t I wear a nightgown?”

“Do you really expect me to retain control of myself, while you’re looking like this?”

“Or maybe I just want you to lose control.”

“You shouldn’t say such dangerous things. I want you to remember our first-”

You chuckled, interrupting him, “Jumin, I’m not THAT drunk.”

“If you say so,” He rose from his seat and moved close to you.

You stood facing each other, silent, your heart was beating faster and faster. He slowly ran his hand along your waist. You bit your lip, and when you raised your head, Jumin leaned forward. Just like the first time, the kiss was very gentle and careful at the beginning. But your breaths were slowly starting to accelerate, your bodies to warm up. Jumin pressed you lightly against himself, and you clenched your hands on the fabric of his shirt.

The room you were in was small, so as soon as you started to move, your back quickly met the wall. Then Jumin’s kisses became hungry, your quiet sighs melted in them, and your body strained. You were already dizzy from wine and now this… You won’t stay on your feet for too long. 

Jimin’s hands fell on your hips and then moved to your thighs, you moaned when he hurried to pull up your nightgown. He caressed your skin, you never stopped desperate kisses, and you whimpered when finally he placed his hand between your legs. 

When he started to rub your clitoris through your panties, you wanted to cry out his name but again he shut your mouth with a passionate kiss. Then you started to untie his tie and unbutton his shirt, you both parted for a moment - he threw his shirt to the ground, and you pulled your nightgown over your head.

He pressed you to the wall again, his body stuck to yours, you were both warmed up, your breaths were trembling. For a moment you were just panting, staring into each other eyes. You touched his cheeks with trembling fingers.

“Jumin …” You mumbled weakly.

“Yes, my love?” He asked with a husky voice.

“I love you…”

He smiled and kissed you once again, “I love you too. And I’ll make you forget about Zen…”

“You don’t need to-”

He lifted you up and you giggled as he leads the two of you to the bedroom.


	2. We’re having fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s another spin-off, happening about a month after your broke up with Zen.  
If I remember correctly after Zen happy ending (and this is when this story takes place), RFA still didn’t know about Rika and Saeran, right? I’m too lazy to check it out, lol. So let’s just accept this version.  
So V still has his secrets and he is MIA very often. Just so you know.  
Be aware of: NSFW.

_**You:** Oh, V! You’re here.  
_

_**V: **Yes, hello, Y/N ^^_

_**You:** Wait, I must tell Jumin._

_**V: **Um… You guys are at one place right now?_

_ **[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]** _

_**Jumin Han: **V, hello._

_**V:** Hi ^^_

_**Jumin Han: **You’ve been gone for quite a while._

_**V:** Well, yes…_

_**Jumin Han: **You even didn’t show up at our lastest party._

_**V: **… I’m sorry._

_**V:** I really wanted to. But had many things to do._

_**Jumin Han:** Just as I thought. That’s alright._

_**Jumin Han:** But I hope you manage to show up at the next party._

_**V: **I hope so too ^^_

_**V:** anyway, I’m glad you both are here._

_ **V: ** _

_**You:** Um… Why I have a feeling that I know about what this conversation will be…_

_**V: **Well… It seems that a lot has happened while I was gone._

_**Jumin Han:** Sort of._

_**You: **Let me guess, Seven told you?_

_**V:** Yes. And I’ve read some chat rooms as well._

_**You:** Um… This is kinda awkward ^^’_

_**Jumin Han: **This awkwardness here is tiresome._

_**V: **I must admit… I don’t know what to say. I’m happy for you two, but I also feel sorry for Zen…_

_**You:** Um… Thank you?_

_**V: **Haha ^^ I never thought Jumin is such a womanizer._

_**Jumin Han:** I’m not._

_**Jumin Han:** I only care about one woman._

_**You: **Aren’t you cute, Jumin? <3_

_**V:** Well… As his childhood friend, I can assure you, Y/N, Jumin will be very good for you._

_**V: **but if you need someone to talk some sense into him, you can always tell me.  
_

_**Jumin Han: **Don’t you trust me, V?_

_ **V:** _

_**V: **I’ve just told that you’ll be good for her._

_**You: **We’re having a lot of fun together, so you don’t need to worry ^^_

_**V: **Oh… ^^_

_**You:** Um… ;;;; The thing I just said… Did it came out wrong? I meant…_

_**V:** ^^;;_

_**Jumin Han: **Well, if I might say something_

_**Jumin Han:** _

_**Jumin Han:**… I was about to say something, but I think I’ll pass._

_**You:** ….ahahahaha…._

_**V: **hahaha…_

_**Jumin Han: **anyway, I hope you don’t think low of me, V._

_**Jumin Han:** after what happened._

_**V: **of course not._

_**V: **we can’t really control our hearts, right?_

_**You: **that’s what Seven said_

_**V:** but I must admit I always thought that you were the one who mastered it, Jumin._

_**Jumin Han:** Can’t blame you._

_**Jumin Han: **I have always considered emotions to be unnecessary and distracting._

_**Jumin Han:** So I held them back._

_**Jumin Han: **until Y/N show up_

_**Jumin Han:** _

_**You: **<33_

_**V: **I am glad that I see you both in such a good mood._

_**V: **I hope that over time others will also accept it._

_**V: **Zen, especially._

_**You:** Yes… I really hope he’ll find his happiness…_

_**Jumin Han:** I wish that too._

_**Jumin Han: **But he won’t believe it, of course._

_**V: **sorry, I must leave you two now_

_**Jumin Han: **oh, already?_

_**V: **I’m sorry._

_**V: **You both… have fun ^^_

  
  
_**[V has left the chat room]**_

_**  
**_  
**You:** Ugh ;;;; Why I ever said that? Now I feel embarrassed…

  
  
_ **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]**_

Suddenly you felt that Jumin was taking your phone out of your hand. You squinted at him, but he ignored it. He just put your phone down on the bedside table, then grabbed your wrists and raised it over your head.

“Now,” He said, his voice amused. “About that 'we’re having fun together' part…"

“Oh? Ready for another round?”

“And what do you think?”

You both lay naked, covered with a luxurious duvet, on a large bed in the Jumin’s apartment. It’s been around another two weeks since your first night together. You still lived alone in your rented flat, but you both met more often. For now, you were avoiding meetings in public places, you did not want to provoke any rumors.

You grew more and more fond of Jumin, also, with every week you were also gaining assurance that your feelings toward Jumin were something so much more than just fascination or sympathy. You were deply in love with him.

And, god, the sex… It was really something with him.

Squeezing your hands into bed, he kissed you hungerly. You stretched out beneath him and moaned in pleasure. Then his lips began to move lower, first he showered your neck with kisses, then tenderly caressed your breasts with them, and next he swiftly slipped down betwen your legs.

You whimpered when he began to gently play with your clitoris with his mouth and tongue. You could not resist, your hand flew down, shamelessly you pressed him harder to yourself. He growled and spread your legs wider with his hands. You started to raise your hips to match his lips movements.

“Good girl,” He mumbled in hoarse voice and then continued his actions with even greater fervor.

“Ah… Jumin!” You squealed when he entered one finger inside you.

He lifted up so that he could look at your face, but he did not stop moving his finger inside you. You covered your face with both hands and whimpered again as he added another one.

“No, my love, I want to see you,” He said heavy, in commanding voice. “I want to see all your sweet expressions.”

You listened to him, exposed your face and clenched your fingers on the mattress. You looked at his face. He smiled with love, but in his eyes lurked something dark, which you had already known and accepted.

For some time he just happily continued, observing your reactions. You were arching your back beneath him, you breathed loud and shakily. With a very pleased smile, he was changing his fingers pace, and as soon as you were about to reach your peak… he was slowing down. And he did it more than one time. You were frustrated, heated and wet, sheets underneath you were soaked.

“J-Jumin…! Ah…” You cried - when, again, he did not allow you to come - your eyes misty, your voice weak and full of desperate need of him.

“I know, my love,” He whispered gently, then kissed you on your forehead. “Now, I need you to turn around.”

Panting, whimpering, you looked into his gray eyes. And you saw in them the desire for domination. Without hesitation, you obeyed his order, Jumin helped you turn and lifted your hips. You leaned on the bed on your hands and knees. Finally, you felt him entering you. He was careful as always, for no need as you were already so wet and needy. You moaned and he groaned, clenching your hips with his hands firmly. He was moving slowly at first, holding back his desires. But as you started to push against him, he let out a loud moan and thrusted into you harder.

“Ah! Yes!” As you were whimpering in pleasure, he seemed to allow himself to get carried away. He accelerated the pace, and you raised one of your hands to lean against the wall in front of you. Soon the room was full of moans and loud, trembling breaths. Jumin leaned over you, his hand rested against the wall just above yours, while the other gently grabbed your hair.

You were in so much pleasure that you were shouting out his name with each his thrust. Your voice was jerky and weak, but it seemed to aroused him even more, as you felt him throbing inside you. He then moaned your name as well, in erratic and husky voice, and released himself - in the same exact moment while you were reaching your end.

For a moment you both were just shivering in a bliss. Jumin let go of your hair and ran his hand along your side. Then you both laughed, still trying to catch your breaths. He was holding you up while removing himself from your inside.

When you were both laying on the bed again, facing each other, he grabbed your still slightly trembling hand and kissed your fingers. You reached to his sweaty temple and brushed away the hair strands that stuck there.

“So, did you have fun, my love?” He asked you, with a little smile rising the corner of his lips.


	3. For Your Safety pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is happening some time after Epilogue. Zen’s in relationship with Ayumi.  
Be aware of: slight angst, overprotective, possessive Jumin.

It was a hard time this week. V suddenly announced that Rika is alive and that she’s boss of some religious organization. She has been manipulating and drugging many people, including Seven’s brother. Rika was already taken to a mental asylum, V promised that he’ll take care of everything as he would not want the RFA to clean up his mess. But there was still one problem. Seven’s brother was nowhere to be found. It occurred that he was that “Unknown” person, who leads you to the RFA and you were already in danger once because of him.   
  
Now it was happening all over again. Before Rika was taken to an asylum, she declared that she will get her revenge on RFA by hurting you. V and Seven were after Saeran (Unknown) again and you were not safe until they caught him.

All of this striked RFA members hard. You told Jumin that you’ll understand if he wants to help his friend, but he opposed. He said he’s leaving everything to V and Seven as he’d rather take care of you. And by “take care of you” he meant locking you up in his apartment…  
  
One day when you wanted to leave for some shopping, bodyguard just blocked your way, saying that Mr. Han instructed him not to let out you from his penthouse. You were furious at first, but you managed to calm down and called Jumin to ask him what is the meaning of this.  
  
He explained to you, in his monotone voice, that he’s doing it for you to be safe. That was long and hard conversation but at last you promised to be understanding and that you’ll endure it somehow for the peace of his mind.  
  
The exact same day when you entered the chat room:  
  
_**Jaehee Kang: **Y/N are you alright?_

_**You: **Why are you asking?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** I’m sorry, I might overheard your conversation with Mr. Han. If I understand correctly you can’t leave his penthouse?_

_ **Zen: ** _ _WHAT_

_**You:** Oh, Zen, you’re here too…_

_**Zen:** please explain us what is happening_

_**Zen:** This jerk locked you up in his apartment?_

_**You:** Um… kind of._

_**Zen: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIND OF_

_**You: **I can’t leave until V and Seven take care of this hacker situation_

_**You:** until they find Saeran, I mean_

_**You:** bodyguards won’t let me out_

_ **Jaehee Kang: ** _

_**Zen:** _

_**Zen:** What is he thinking?!_

_**You:** He’s just worried._

_**Zen:** This is NOT NORMAL_

_ _ **Zen:** _  
_

_**You:** I think we must be more understanding_

_**You:** it’s a hard time for him_

_**You:** it occured that his childhood friend has so many secrets, that he lied to him more than once…_

_**Zen:** I understand that but still_

_**Zen: **IT IS NOT NORMAL_

_**Zen: **Jaehee, can you talk some sense into him?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** I might try…_

_**Jaehee Kang:** but I doubt that I will succeed_

_ **Jaehee Kang:** _

_**You:** guys, you don’t need to be so worried_

_**You: **I’m safe here _

_**[Y/N has left the chat room]**  
_  
Some time passed and you got a call from Zen. He was just asking are you really okay or do you need something. You reassured him that you’re perfectly fine and then you two talked for a moment about some unimportant matters. When you finished, you noticed that you have missed calls from Jumin.  
  
You called him back and he picked up right away.  
  
“Are you alright?” He asked with a trembling voice.  
  
“Of course I’m,” You answered taken aback. “Jumin, you need to calm down. I’m-”  
  
“Your line was busy for ten minutes straight. I thought Seven’s brother hacked your phone.”  
  
“I was just talking with Zen, honey. Calm down.”  
  
“You were talking with Zen while I was worried sick about you and ready to call your bodyguard to check on you? What were you thinking?” His voice was cold, he was mad.  
  
“Jumin-”  
  
And he just hung up on you…  
  
This man! He was really something… You got bad feeling about all of this, so you logged in to the chat room and… Your predictions occurred to be truth.  
  
  
**Jumin Han: **Zen.

_**Zen:** uh;; yes?_

_**Jumin Han: **Did you happen to talk with Y/N over the phone?_

_**Zen: **Yes. Is there something wrong?_

_**Jumin Han: **I was trying to reach her for 10 minutes and because of your little chat, I couldn’t._

_**You:** Jumin, it was only 10 minutes… And I called you back. There is no reason to make a fuss about it._

_**Jumin Han: **I’m not making a fuss._

_**Zen: **you ARE making a fuss dude ;;;;_

_**Jumin Han: **Y/N, you know you may be in danger. So I wish you won’t talk over your phone with anybody. I want to be able to reach you anytime._

_**Jumin Han: **Did I make myself clear?_

_**Zen: **Dude ;; Don’t you think you’re being too harsh with her?_

_**Jumin Han: **I’m not harsh. I am just worried._

_**You: **I’m in your apartment, I have a bodyguard behind my door, so really Jumin… I’m safe. Please, calm down._

_**Zen: **You locked her up in your penthouse man. It’s WEIRD, I don’t like it, but I also think she’s perfectly safe._

_**Jumin Han:** I don’t need your opinion on this, Zen._

_**Jumin Han: **but since you think she’s safe in my apartment, why are you having a problem with her being lock up here? _

_**Jumin Han: **Moreover, why did you even talk with her?_

_**Zen:** What? ;;;_

_**Zen: **Is there something wrong with that?_

_**Jumin Han: **Yes._

_**You: **Jumin?_

_**Zen: **What? Why?_

_**Jumin Han:** You’re in a relationship with that Ayumi now, so could you leave Y/N alone?_

_**Zen:** WHAT THE HELL_

_**Zen: **What’s that supposed to mean?_

_**Jumin Han: **You know exactly what I mean._

_**You: **Jumin, I think you’re taking all of this the wrong way…_

_**Zen: **Yeah ;;; Man, what’s gotten into you?_

_**Jumin Han:** Nothing has gotten into me._

_**Jumin Han: **I just wish you could leave her alone._

_**Jumin Han:** Especially when I’m not home._

_**Zen: **the hell man_

_**Jumin Han: **Are you trying to win her back?_

_**You: **Jumin, you’re being ridiculous now!_

_**Zen: **I just called her to check how she’s doing_

_**Zen:** she’s my friend_

_**Zen: **and you LOCKED HER UP IN YOUR APARTMENT _

_ _ **Zen:** _  
_

_**Zen: **you kept saying that you are worried about her safety_

_**Zen:** but now you’re worried that she’ll leave you for me because you’re busy working?_

_**Zen:** how ironic -_-_

_**You: **okay, that’s enough_

_**Zen: **what, I’m just talking from experience_

_**You: **Could you two stop bringing this topic again?_

_**You:** I thought we get this over with._

_**Jumin Han: **Zen, you just admitted you have a perfect opportunity to win her back._

_**Zen:** WHAT_

_**Zen:** I NEVER SAID SUCH THING_

_**Zen:** Also let me remind you, I’m not the one who is known for stealing another man’s girlfriend_

_**You:** OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH_

_**You:** YOU TWO BIG-BABIES_

_**You: **I LOST MY PATIENCE_

_**You**: ZEN_

_**Zen: **yes? ;;;;_

_**You:** STOP BRINGING OUR PAST, IT’S FREAKING UNNECESSARY_

_**Zen:** okay, sorry, but he started it_

_**You: **I DON’T CARE WHO STARTED IT_

_**Zen:** sorry ;; please don’t kill me ;;;;_

_**You:** JUMIN _

_**Zen:** he’s silent now…_

  
  
_**[707 has entered the chat room]**_

  
  
_ **You:** Seven, if you dare to even say something_

_**You: **I WILL MURDER YOU_  
  
  
_ **[707 has left the chat room]**_

  
  
_ **You: **JUMIN _

_**You: **Zen loves Ayumi_

_**You:** And I LOVE YOU_

_**You: **SO STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE_

_**You:** I’m NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU FOR ANYONE_

_**You:** Even if you’re so ANNOYING LIKE THIS_

_**You:** Don’t you DARE IGNORE ME_

_**Jumin Han:** I must take my leave._

_**Jumin Han: **We’ll talk about it when I’ll be home._

_  
**[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _

_ _

_  
**You:** ……_

_**Zen: **I think you scared him off…_

_**Zen:** Not that I’m surprised… ;;;_

_**Zen:** but really what has gotten into him…_

_**You: **I think he’s not thinking clearly right now…_

_**You:** sorry Zen_

  
  
_**[Y/N has left the chat room]**_  
  
When Jumin finally arrived at home, you were waiting for him, sitting on your shared big bed, arms crossed.  
  
He met your eyes, then sighed with guilt and took off his jacket.  
  
“You are mad at me,” He informed you.  
  
“Don’t you say,” You frowned, annoyed. “Care to explain what has gotten into you?”  
  
He approached you and went on his knee before you. You did not even have a chance to say something as he hugged you firmly, his arms wrapped your waist, his head layed on your hip.  
  
“I’m so terribly sorry, my love…” He whispered.  
  
Well, that’s it with being angry at him. You really wanted to keep on being angry, scold him, but… you just couldn’t. Instead, you started to caress his hair gently.  
  
“What is happening with you, Jumin?” You asked him softly.  
  
“I just… I’m so scared you’ll betray me as V and Rika did.”  
  
Your heart ached upon hearing these words.  
  
“Jumin… I would never betray you…”  
  
“I want to trust you. But I can’t help but getting scared that you’d leave me or you’d get hurt.” He ceatched his breath and you let him continue. “I thought I knew both of them… I suspected that there was something off with Rika, but I wouldn’t suspect she can be this dark and cruel. I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive her. She’s partly responsible for V’s suffering, even if he’s not without his own faults… She faked her own death, drugged Seven’s brother… and most importantly, you are in danger again because of her… How am I supposed to forgive her?”

“She was important to you?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t matter right now. Now you are the most important person in my whole world. And that’s why I’m so scared… Since V was able to lie to me this whole time… Since I was so stupid to believe and trust both of them… what if this happen again?”

“Jumin… You can trust me, I promise. And you don’t have any obligation to forgive anyone… even V.”

“His betrayal hurts me the most,” He admitted. “I still want him to be my friend, but… I may need some time to understand why he did all of this.”

“Take your time. You deserve to be angry with them, you deserve not wanting to talk with them… There’s nothing wrong with that. I’m sure V will understand. And that he will wait for your forgiveness. ”

He did not answer. For a time, he just lay there, cuddled to you, and you still stroked his head. Then he took a deep breath and rose slowly. Improving his shirt and tie, he cleared his throat and turned his back to you. You could say he was embarrassed about how he opened up to you, but you knew it was a good thing.

“You know… You should apologize to someone else,” You suggested cautiously.

“Hm, who do you mean?” He looked at you with raised eyebrows.

You also raised your eyebrows, “Zen, of course.”

Jumin sighed loudly, he certainly was not happy with this idea.

“Considering what happened between our three, you were very unfair to him,” You judged eloquently.

“I know you’re right,” He still did not sound happy.

You laughed under your breath, “Come on, it will not hurt.”

“I’m not so sure.”

Then… Probably for the first time you had the opportunity to listen to how Jumin calls to Zen. Has it ever happened before? What’s more, he really apologized, though he did it with great resistance and little skill. You only regretted that you couldn’t hear Zen’s reaction because he was extremely quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did we end up on Jumin’s route again? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. For Your Safety pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm so late with this... Sorry :( I was extremely busy with my life. I still am, but not that much anymore. So I'll be adding new chapters, maybe even start 'It wasn't supposed to be S2'... Stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware of: slightly angst, overprotective, possessive, yandere-ish Jumin, NSFW.  
Well… Writing this part… well, it was a ride :>

You woke up before the sun rose, wiped your eyes and noticed that Jumin was also not asleep anymore. He was looking at you intensely.

“Good morning, my princess,” He welcomed you sweetly. “You rarely wake up so early." 

"And you? Why don’t you sleep?” You asked, yawning. 

“I was wondering…”

“About what?" 

"Maybe I should stay here today…" 

You blinked, surprised, "You don’t have to go to work?" 

"I will inform Assistant Kang and everything should be alright." 

"Jaehee will not be happy… Besides, a lot of work will fall over her shoulders." 

"She can handle it.”

“Jumin…” You frowned. “Why do you want to stay here?" 

"To keep an eye on you all the time.”

You sighed and touched his cheek, “Jumin… You know it can’t be like that forever." 

"Please, only until the hacker’s case is resolved." 

"Jumin… I know that you are worried, so I agreed to be closed here like in a cage. I would not do it for anyone else. But-" 

"Sometimes,” He interrupted you, “I would really like to lock you in a cage." 

He was not kidding… It was not a joke. Shivers went down your spine. His voice was serious, low.

"You know you can’t do it …” You tried to sound gentle, calm. “Besides, Jumin… I’ve lived here with you for some time, I like this place. You don’t want me associating it with prison, do you? Will you put me in it every time something worries you?" 

He lay on his back, closed his eyes and pressed his hand to his forehead, "I know it should not be that way… I know, but still… You’re the first person I’ve fallen in love with. I didn’t even know what love is before you. Sometimes I don’t know how to deal with it. " 

"We can take small steps, let me walk around the building for the start." 

He swallowed hard, his face tensed, "Okay,” he said reluctantly. “But in the company of a bodyguard, I will inform someone to accompany you whenever you want." 

You cuddled to him. It was a good sign, for starters it had to be enough.

"You know… I will be your wife someday, you can’t treat me like your pet forever." 

Jumin stiffened, "My wife?" 

"Wouldn’t you like it?" 

"I want you to be my wife, but… Can we just decide it like this? I should propose to you-" 

"You are so old-fashioned,” You chuckled. “But that’s fine, I love it about you… Hmm… Does it mean that I’m your fiancé from today?" 

He puts his arms around you tightly, "I think so, my sweet bride to be,” You heard pure happiness in his voice. “But let me at least buy you a ring.”

“Nothing luxurious,” You demanded.

“What do you mean nothing luxurious? It must be the best ring I can find.”

You rolled your eyes, “Okay, but go to work today.”

“Hmm… We still have some time…” Jumin said and turned so that he could hang over you. He was smiling playfully.

“Are you never tired?” You asked and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“Of you? Never.” And he kissed you greedily.   
  
When you two finished, Jumin went to take a shower. When he finally left the bathroom, dressing hurriedly - as it turned out that you had too little time to enjoy yourselves - you still were laying naked on the bed, and Elizabeth the 3rd next to you.  
  
“You two look cute,” He commented. “Elizabeth the 3rd, please keep my future wife company when I’m gone.” Before he left, he kissed you on the forehead. After few minutes, you logged in to the chat room.

  
  
_**You: **Jaehee?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **Good morning, Y/N._

_**You:** Did Jumin inform you that he might be late at work?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** … no._

_**You:** He just left from the apartment._

_**Jaehee Kang:** Is something wrong?_

_**You:** No, I’m fine. Might I say… More than fine ^^_

_ **Jaehee Kang: ** _

_**You:** …. hehehe :3_

_**Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Jaehee Kang:** I… I think I don’t want to know._

_   
  
**[Yoosung has entered the chat room]** _

_  
  
**Yoosung:** _

_**Yoosung:** I don’t understand but I’m glad you’re okay._

_**You: **Thanks Yoosung_

_**You: **hehehe_

_**You: **:3_

_**Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Jaehee Kang :** Y/N can you please stop acting like this?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **When Mr. Han will arrive I must be able to look him in the eye_

_**Jaehee Kang:** And I can’t do this if I keep thinking about… you two… you know. I really don’t need to know anything about my boss’s… nightly or morningly activities._

_**Yoosung:**activities????_

_**Yoosung: **Like exercises?_

_******You:** exercises… yup, you can put it that way ^^_

_**Yoosung: **so I don’t get why Jaehee doesn’t want to talk about it._

_**Jaehee Kang:** Can we please change the subject…?_

_**You:** haha okay okay but_

_**You:** I want to announce something_

_**You: **Jumin and I decided_

_**You: **to get married_

_ **Jaehee Kang: ** _

_ **Yoosung: ** _

_ **Yoosung:** _

_**Jaehee Kang:** You just decided like that?_

_**You:** Yes. We’re in a relationship together for more than a year now. And we’re living together for quite a while._

_**You: **I think it’s not too soon._

_**Jaehee Kang:** I’m not saying it’s too soon._

_**Jaehee Kang:** But Mr. Han is not in his right mind now._

_**Jaehee Kang:** Is it really rational to making such decisions when he’s in such a state?_

_**Yoosung:** sorry, Y/N, I must agree with Jaehee T-T  
_

_**You:** You two are worried too much._

_**You: **Of course I understand why._

_**You: **But trust me and be a little more forgiving for Jumin._

_**You:** I know that slowly, with time, he will understand that he can’t keep me under his protection constantly._

_**You:** I convinced him to let me move around the building. In the company of a bodyguard, but still…_

_**You: **That decision cost him a lot._

_**Jaehee Kang:** He let you move around the building? Yes, that’s a… good sign._

_**Jaehee Kang:** Maybe you really have a good influence on Mr. Han._

_**Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Jaehee Kang: **Then I’m glad._

_**Jaehee Kang:** But still, be careful._

_**Yoosung: **Yeah, be careful. Jumin can be scary sometimes ;;;_

_**You: **We still have a lot of time before the wedding comes to fruition._

_**You:** During this time… I think everything will normalize._

_**Jaehee Kang: **If not, you know you can resign._

_**You: **I know, but I don’t think it’ll end up like this._

_**You: **I… really love him._

_ **Yoosung: ** _

_**Jaehee Kang:** I still can’t believe that someone can actually… has such feelings towards my boss._

_**You:** It’s because you don’t know the real him :3_

_**Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Jaehee Kang: **And I don’t want to._

It was late in the evening when Jumin returned home. When he was gone, you used this time for work and then shopping - in a company of a bodyguard of course. Jumin even spared you constant calls and messages. So you thought he really did a great job. You did not realize in what state he really was…

After he closed the door, he took off his coat and untied his tie, and then just stood there and looked at you. You approached him and kissed him on the cheek for a greeting. He shuddered but said nothing.

“You seem to be upset,” You noticed with concern. “Maybe you will drink some warm tea, it always calms me down.”

You wanted to go to the kitchen when he suddenly grabbed you by your shoulder, pulled you to his side and cornered you against a wall.

“Jumi-mhmp!” He shut your mouth with a rough, desperate kiss. You whined and your legs shaked. He was grabbing your shoulders firmly, almost painfully. You got hot immediately, and when you wanted to put your hands on his chest, he grabbed your wrists and pressed them to the wall on both your sides.

“You can’t imagine,” his voice was hoarse and heavy, “how close I was to losing my mind. I kept thinking that you’re not safely locked in my house, that you might be at danger. I was holding back from calling to you, I was forcing myself not to inform your bodyguard so that he will lock you back in my apartment. It’s all for you, because I want you to know that I care about your happiness, that I want to change for you.”

You were shaking under his almost insane gaze. He was really close to lose his mind, “Jumin… If it hurts you so much-”

“No,” He interrupted you. “I promised you that I’ll try to gave you more freedom and I intend to do so. Step by step… But please… Be patient with me.”

His hands at your wrists were shaking like crazy. You tried to say something, but all you could manage was to open your trembling mouth and caught a breath.

“I’m sure now you regret that you left Zen for me,” He added suddenly.

You frowned, “Stop bringing Zen again! I regret nothing, can’t you understand that?”

“How can you be in love with someone like me?”

“I know you’re a good person. You just need someone to show you that. To remind you that.”

Still without letting go of your wrists, he leaned closer to you, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I have been out of my mind for the most of the day… I want to feel you, to have you, now, or I’ll go crazy.”

“Y-you… You can have me.”

You could barely finish this sentence and he crushed your lips with his again. You whimpered, your heart pounded like crazy. Your intimate moments have always been full of passion and fervor, but now… It was something completely different.

“Ju-Jumin…” You moaned between this crazy kisses, as his hands flew swiftly to your thighs and started to pull up your skirt.

“Let me…” He growled, animalistic almost.

His madness and desperate fervor immediately drew you into this intense mood. Your heart was hammering, your whole body was trembling, your breathing was breaking. Your hands also fell down. In a hurry, you began to unbuckle his belt while he already pulled your skirt up and yanked your panties down. He didn’t even let you to pull down his boxers fully and you felt him suddenly enters you.

“Ah! Jumin!” You clenched your fingers somewhere on his back as he pressed you to the wall. He growled with his throat, his hot and heavy breath sweeping over your hair and ear.

He started moving in you immediately. You’ve never felt so intense, so good and so close to unconsciousness. It was something crazy.

“Ah! Jumin! Yes!” You were never so bold with your cries out. But now, even if you would want to suppress them, you couldn’t. Jumin was pushing you against the wall, now holding up one of your thighs. He was also producing sounds that you have never heard from him before. Your mind was going blank. When you both were close to your peak, you wrapped your legs around him. He held you firmly and made the last few sharp thrusts. You both moaned loudly and the trembling pleasure floated on you. If you didn’t know what it felt like seeing stars before, now you’ve just found out.

“This is…” Somehow Jumin managed to whisper in your ear, even if his voice was ragged, “what you get for making me worry.”


	5. For Your Safety pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this Spin-off.  
I wrote it to somehow close the story. And also, as an excuse to create more porn, lol. Porn with a plot, but still.  
So be aware of: NSFW, slightly yandere-ish Jumin?

You woke up with a pleasantly aching body. You never thought that you would use these two words - pleasure and pain - side by side. But this pleasant pain was the memory of what happened between you and Jumin at night. That night was… intense, amazing, certainly not to be forgotten. It did not end with your intimate activities by the wall. When you finished there, Jumin took you to bed for the second round. Equally wild and animalistic. Really… This man never tired.

But now… You had a completely different picture in front of you. Jumin was still asleep, holding your hand. His face was so calm… You could not get over how one person could have two faces so different. You knew both of them and you could not decide which one you love more. Oh, right… You just loved both sides of him, both this protective, gentle and composed Jumin, as well as the dark one, who wanted to possess you, control you, lock you in a cage…

You looked at him and listened to his breath before he woke up - as he often did with you.

“Good morning,” You said sweetly when he finally opened his eyes. He smiled at you in answer, did not let go of your hand.

“Good morning, my princess,” He sounded relaxed, de-stressed. It made you happy, “How did you sleep?”

You smiled playfully, “I don’t even remember how and when I fell asleep, I think I was really exhausted.”

“Hmm, should I take this as a compliment?

"Definitely, yes.”

He laughed, but then his expression softened even more. He pulled your hand to his lips and kissed it just above its knuckles, “Was I… Was I too rough?”

You couldn’t stop smiling, “That was… intense. But I liked it.”

„Oh? Really?” He just raised his eyebrows, but on his lips a small smirk got tangled up, causing your cheeks to burn again, and the thrill of excitement slipping across your back. Darn it, Jumin Han!

“I think… From time to time… I’d like to repeat that…” You bubbled, averting your eyes.

“Only from time to time?” Now he was teasing with you.

“If I’d do this with you all the time, I’d die,” You confessed seriously.

He laughed again, loudly, “Die?”

“Of a heart attack.”

He nodded with the same fake seriousness at his face as it was on yours, “Then I must keep my control. It’ll be a great challenge, but I’ll endure it.”

You could not stand it, you chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, then lay down on your stomach and rested your chin on your hands. You looked at him from above.

“You know, Jumin… You don’t have to be so harsh to yourself. When you’ll be at work today, do not refrain from calling me whenever you feel like it.”

“Since you allow it, my princess,” There was relief in his voice and gaze, “I’ll gladly do so.”

“You don’t need my permission to call me, you know.”

“I know. But we both also know that I was… rather stubborn and possessive lately. I want to make it up to you.”

He really tried. And he really understood his mistakes. All he needed was time… and a lot of understanding. Which, unfortunately, hardly anyone gave him. Even the members of the RFA who were supposed to be like a family mainly judged him.

The next days passed quite calmly. Jumin dealt with his overprotection better and better. Finally, V informed him and the others that they had succeeded in resolving Saeran’s case - he was now in the hospital, as he was still weak and under the influence of drugs.

You were just creating an entry on your blog - the number of your followers has been HUGE since it came to light that you’re in a relationship with Jumin Han - when your cell has vibrated. Someone logged in to the chat room. You decided to break away from work for a moment.

_**Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Jaehee Kang:** finally, some peace_

_**You:** hello, Jaehee ^^_

_**Jaehee Kang: **Oh, good afternoon_

_**Jaehee Kang: **now, as this hacker’s case has been solved_

_**Jaehee Kang: **Mr. Han is at ease finally_

_**You:** I assume you have less work ^^_

_**Jaehee Kang: **And I assume you can finally leave the building?_

_**You: **Yes. Just as Jumin promised._

_ **[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]** _

_**Jumin Han:** of course she can_

_**Jumin Han:** I know it seemed as I was imprisoning her_

_**Jumin Han: **but it was never the case_

_**Jumin Han: **it was simply for her safety_

_**Jumin Han:** my darling_

_**Jumin Han: **my love_

_**You: **yes honey bunny?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Jumin Han:** just please remember what we decided_

_**You:** I remember, Jumin._

_**Jaehee Kang: **???_

_**Jumin Han: **I’d like bodyguards to accompany her every time she leaves the building_

_**Jaehee Kang:** I must say I understand that_

_**Jaehee Kang:** More and more people are aware of your relationship, there are more and more rumors…_

_**Jaehee Kang: **And people can do stupid things for some stupid reasons_

_**Jumin Han: **Yes. But please do not talk about it. I do not even want to think about it._

_**Jumin Han:** I’d rather talk about how your day is going Y/N._

_ **Jumin Han:** _

_**You:** I’m just working on my blog entry_

_**You:** Oh! Elizabeth the 3rd just jumped on my laps_

_**You:** aaaw :3_

_**Jumin Han: **TAKE_

_**Jumin Han: **THE_

_**Jumin Han: **PICTURE_

_ **[Zen has entered the chat room]** _

_**Zen: **DON’T_

_**Jumin Han: **if you don’t want to see her, just leave_

_ **Zen: ** _

_**You:** I will send it to you through a message, honey bunny_

_**Jumin Han: **thank you kitten_

_**Zen:** I’M CRINGING_

_**Zen: **stop with these stupid names_

_**You: **you and Ayumi do not give each other names?_

_**Zen:** we do, but not as silly as yours_

_**You: **Zen, when I was on the phone with Ayumi once_

_**You: **I heard you in the distance, calling her your sweet little lamb_

_**You: **and she called you her cute little wolfy_

_**Jumin Han: **I’M CRINGING_

_**Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Jaehee Kang:** Am I really necessary in this conversation?_

_**Jumin Han:** You can go back to your work, Assistant Kang_

_**Jaehee Kang: **I’ll gladly do so_

_   
  
**[Jaehee Kang has left the chat room]** _

_**Jumin Han: **see what you did Zen?_

_**Zen: **WHAT_

_**Jumin Han: **Even Assistant Kang couldn’t stand you anymore_

_ **Zen: ** _

_**You:** lol, Zen, calm down, he’s just teasing you_

_**Jumin Han: **you are not mistaken, my love_

_**Jumin Han:** if it makes you laugh_

_**Jumin Han: **I’m ready to sacrifice my energy even for something as worthless as teasing Zen_

_ **[707 has entered the chat room]** _

_ **Zen: ** _

_**Zen:** Really dude? You’re teasing me to make your girlfriend laugh?_

_**Zen: **that’s pathetic_

_**Jumin Han: **fiancée_

_**Jumin Han:** she’s my fiancée_

_**Jumin Han:** not a girlfriend_

_**Zen: **yeah ;;; whatever_

_**Jumin Han:** you wouldn’t understand the difference_

_**Jumin Han: **as you not mature enough to take another step with your relationship with that Ayumi_

_**Zen:** oh, so you not just mature now_

_**Zen:** you’re also a relationship specialist_

_ **Jumin Han: Yes.** _

_**Jumin Han: **Am I not amazing?_

_**Zen: **… ;;;_

_**You:** hahaha, you two never stops_

_**You:** Um… Seven?_

_**707:** ???_

_**You: **Why so silent?_

_**You:** I was expecting some sort of joke from you_

_**707:** I’m just not in the mood_

_**Zen: **How is your brother…?_

_**707:** good, I mean…_

_**707:** I think he’ll be good_

_**You: **For sure! He must be!_

_**Zen:** yeah, cheer up, Seven_

_**Zen:** he’ll be okay_

_**You: **he **must** be_

_**You:** cause when you’re not joking you’re even worse when you’re joking_

_**707: **missing me joking around?_

_**You: **surprisingly, yes_

_**707:** okay, so let me tell you a story_

_**You: **I already regret what I just said…._

_**707: **I read a book once_

_**707: **about that rich guy_

_**707: **who has some particular taste_

_**707:** he even has a room_

_**707: **full of toys_

_**Zen: **…. I’m afraid to ask_

_**You:** Zen, DON’T_

_**Zen: **what sort of toys_

_**707:** if you that interested then I’ll tell you_

_**707:** toys like_

_**707:** whips_

_**707:** handcuffs_

_**Zen: **JFC_

_**707:** ropes and _

_**Jumin Han: **You got my attention_

_**707: **collars even_

_**Zen:** ARE YOU INSANE?_

_**Zen: **Don’t give this creepy man such ideas!_

_**Jumin Han: **May I borrow this book, Luciel?_

_**You:** …. ^^;;_

_**707: **sure thing_

_**Zen: **OH MY ODG_

_**Zen:** Dog_

_**Zen:** I MEAN GOD_

_**707: **lololol_

_**You:** you laugh! I’m glad ^^_

_**707: **lol, maybe I should come here more often to bright up my mood_

_**Jumin Han: **no but seriously Luciel_

_**Jumin Han: **I’d like to get that book from you_

_**Zen: **you can stop joking around dude ;;;_

_**Jumin Han:** I’m not joking_

_**Jumin Han: **And I still have some empty rooms in my building_

_**Jumin Han: **maybe I should put one to use_

_ **Zen: ** _

_**Jumin Han:** I’m sure you’d like my ideas Y/N_

_**Jumin Han:** but you can also suggest yours_

_ **Jumin Han: ** _

_**Zen:** Can I suggest that you give yourself to the police?_

The following days were passing in an even better atmosphere. Everything was slowly going back to normal. Jumin informed his father about his plans for you, and he was extremely happy. You’ve already had the opportunity to meet him - even then he was already happy that his son finally decided to enter into a relationship with someone.

RFA has decided to host another party. This time, even V appeared. Between him and Jumin it was a bit awkward, as he was still angry about his friend’s lies, but you could see that they were getting along better and better. You also met Zen in a company of Ayumi, and seeing how these two are happy together, made you happy as well.

Alcohol was pouring, and people were more and more focused on having fun. You also let yourself drink a little, but of course, as an event organizer, you could not pour yourself into a corpse. The event was organized in a building that you used once already. You knew this place very well, especially the VIP rooms - especially one of them…

“Memories coming back, my dear?” You heard Jumin’s voice, who apparently noticed where your gaze was directed.

“Hmm… Maybe.”

“Would you like to accompany me?” His lips curved in a sly smile.

You covered your own mouth with your hand and gave a startled gasp, “Is this an immoral proposal, Mr. Han?”

“Hmm… Maybe.”

He brought you to the room by your hand. Fortunately, guests did not pay too much attention to you or just pretended to look elsewhere. When you entered the room, Jumin locked the door behind him. You gave him an amused and flirtatious smile and then you quickly approached each other and clung to each other. His kiss quickly became possessive, depriving you of breath.

You pushed him towards the leather sofa. He sat down heavily on it and pulled you to himself firmly. You sat on his laps astride, pulling up your expensive dress. He growled into the kiss, while you started to untie his tie. In return, he began to caress your thighs and back, your breaths trembled, you felt that Jumin hardened under you. You brushed your hips against him, and he moaned heavy and greedily deepened the kiss. He pulled your dress up even more, pressed you closer to himself and clenched his hand on your bottom. Now you moaned and he laughed lewdly.

“You can be loud here, my love,” He commented with amusement, his voice ragged.

You did not answer, once again you rubbed against him with a whimper, to which Jumin lifted up his hips back in response. You unbuckled his belt in a hurry and your hand flew down to his boxers. Your fingers curled around his erect member and he growled with his eyes shut.

But when you started to move your hand, he suddenly grabbed your wrist, “You’d like to have too much control,” He noted, in a voice that suggested you woke up his dark side. You made sure of this fact when he opened his eyes and you looked into them. Somewhere deep there lurked something twisted.

Then he took off his untied tie, grabbed your both hands and guided them behind your back to tie your wrists there.

Your breathing accelerated immediately, your entire body shuddered. He must have felt it, because he stroked your sides with tenderness, “Do you trust me?”

“Y-yes …” You answered, excited and paralyzed by this moment.

“Then don’t be scared…”

“I’m not…”

He bent his torso so he could showered your neck and exposed collarbone with kisses. One of his hands was holding your back so you would not lurch and fall. You wanted to sink your hands in his hair and back, tighten them on his shoulders… But you could not… And this frustration excited you more and more. Then his other hand crept in between your thighs, tilted your panties and rubbed against your flesh. You whimpered, you were so freakin wet already.

“Oh… Someone is ready for me.”

You moaned once more upon hearing his pleased voice.

Then he grabbed you by your hips and slowly directed his member. You both breathed loudly when he started to enter you. It was hot and blissful.

“Now…” He said to your ear, his voice somehow devilish, “Do your job, my princess.”

You were dizzy, both from the wine you managed to drink and the whole situation. But you trusted him, you trusted his hands that held you tight. And finally you started to move.

“That’s it…” He commented heavily, holding back a moan with clear difficulty.

But you did not hold back. And in the thoughts that somehow slipped through your mind, you thanked the fate that it was loud outside the door. Guests should not hear your erotic moans, even if you let yourself to be carried away.

Slowly you were floating and falling, each time making his member sink deeper into you. You started to increase your pace, and Jumin was pressing you to his hips every time you fell on him.

“Say my name…” He commanded, and there was no place for objection.

“Ah… Ju-Jumin…” You managed, between your jerked breaths, his every thrust combined with movement of your hips.

Then he pushed into you even harder, making you both moaned, “Lauder…” He said, his voice husky and he accelerated his pace, started to thrust into you wildly.

“Ah! Jumin!” There was no way you wouldn’t be loud, “Ah! Yes! Yes!”

You heard him slapping against you, groaning and breathing heavily. You didn’t care how animalistic and explicit picture you both were creating now. You didn’t care that you drew his dark desires to the surface. You wanted it.

“Ngh… Good… girl…” He also started to has problems with speaking. “You’re mine…”

“A-ah! Y-yes!”

He was raising his hips even more violently - now, in addition to your groans, the room was filled with the wet sounds of your connected bodies. You could not stand it anymore, you reached your peak with a loud cry, but he did not stop moving in you.

Oh, that was…! Shit! While he continued, you felt that you’d reach your end again almost instantly. “J-Jumin! Ah! No! I’m…!”

“Just… a little bit… more… ” He groaned. Oh my god, that was as if you were having a constant orgasm. This bliss was overwhelming, your body trembling like crazy, you were about to go mad with pleasure. And finally, with few last hard thrusts, he released himself, growling into your collarbone.

You both trembled and panted for a long moment, completely hypnotized by what had happened. Then Jumin kissed the side of your neck gently and hugged you firmly, unfastening his tie from your wrists, “I love you… You are mine forever." 

Oh yes, you were… You wanted to be his to your last days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I'm laughing at my own jokes?
> 
> Besides, I'm working on the second chapter for 'It wasn't supposed to be, S2'. Please, be patient, I'll try to post it soon :)


End file.
